love, definitely not at first sight
by DarksideAngel331
Summary: A new agent at Weapon X? And a girl of all things? Can she survive Wades constant talking? Will he fall for her or will she fall for him first? Wade Wilson/OC Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second Deadpool story, I have another one that I'm currently working on. To those of you who have read "I Will Find You" I have not forgotten about it, I promise. Also this is my first Weapon X story so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Wolverine, Sabertooth, Stryker, Zero, John Wraith, Chris, or Fred.**

BAM! BAM! BAM! Three gun shots fired. A girl screamed as her father fell to the floor bleeding.

"Dad!" The sixteen year old screamed. "Dad, Dad get up." she shook his lifeless body. "You can't leave me."

She looked at the man who shot him with furious eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be with your daddy soon." The man said and raised the gun up to her.

Anger coursed through her body and something else. Power? I guess you could call it that.

The man shot the gun, but only grazed her cheek.

"What the hell?" The man murmured to himself.

The girls eyes turned white with rage. She somehow shot the man with a voltage of pure electricity that killed him. His body fell to the floor.

The girl snapped out of it and returned to a bitter reality looking at both lifeless bodies.

She had no idea what to do, so she ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face stinging her cut. When she was too tired to run she sat against a building and cried. It started to rain and the temperature dropped. She curled up into a ball and laid down on the hard ground. She had no home. Her only parent was now dead. And she just killed a man. Today was going horribly for her.

Just then a man wearing military uniform on and a man with a black shirt, black pants, and combat boots with guns holstered to him walked toward her. The man in the uniform knelt down so he was eye level.

"My name is William Stryker and this is agent Zero." He said and Zero nodded. "I saw what you did back there."

She immediately tensed up.

"I could use someone like you on my team." He said.

"Whats in it for me?" she asked.

"Whats your name?" Stryker asked.

"Jane White." She answered.

"Well Jane, I can give you a place to stay and food to eat." He said.

"And if I don't want to go with you." What can I lose? She thought to herself.

"I can be very persuasive."

"I'm in." She didn't agree because she felt intimidated, but because she needed food and a roof over her head. And honestly, it sounded like an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2 is here! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy ^.^ Don't forget to review!**

After they got to the base, Jane was questioned, fed, tested ,and given a room. Then Stryker introduced her to her new team mates.

"Men" He announced. "Meet the new addition to the team."

Jane stepped out from behind him and slightly smiled.

"This is Jane White, code name Pulse." He said "Jane, meet Jimmy, Victor, Wade, John, Fred, and Chris." He tilted his head to the men sitting in the lounge room eyeing the sixteen year old girl.

"You want a girl on this team?" Wade was the first to speak.

"I believe she will find her purpose on the team." Stryker said as Jane glared at the the man.

"So you didn't count as the first girl on the team?" She asked Wade. Everyone laughed except Stryker and Wade.

"Jimmy you will help her progress with her mutation, Zero you will assist with weapons, and Wade you will help her with combat skills. Dismissed."

"Sir-" Wade started to speak but was cut off by Stryker.

"I said dismissed."

Wade glared at Jane.

Jimmy was the first to introduce himself then the rest of the crew said hello, except Wade he just told her to meet him in the gym fist thing in the morning. This was going to be fun.

That morning in the gym was a tough workout.

"What can you do." Wade asked.

"Well, um... I could punch you in the face." She said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Go ahead then, punch me." he said

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She said.

"Yeah Go ahead."

Jane readied her fist and swung. But Wade caught her hand pulled her forward, kicked the back of her feet and let her fall on the mat.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked and started to get up.

"You calling me girl yesterday." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Fair enough."

"Try again." He said.

She swung again and the same action repeated with her on the floor.

"See, you didn't learn the first time. Its expected that you'll go for my face and I know how to take you down." He said.

"Okay let me try again." She said confident with her plan.

This time she clenched her fist swung but this time when he grabbed it she brought her foot up and it met with his ribs.

"Good you learned." he smirked proud of his work.

Then he grabbed her foot still holding onto her fist, he lifted her up and slammed her on the mat.

With their faces only inches apart she murmured. "Dammit."

"Gotcha." Wade smiled with his teeth.


End file.
